mysuperpsychosweet16fandomcom-20200213-history
Carolyn Bell
Carolyn is a character in My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2. She is the mother of Alex and Skye but is estranged from tthe latter. My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2 Carolyn is first met after Skye watches Alex leave with her friends for school. Skye approaches her and asks her for help and at first Carolyn is hesitant and even scolds Skye for showing up there, but she eventually agrees to helping her estranged daughter out anyway. And so, over the course of the movie Skye and her mother begin to reconcile. Skye learns of her mothers life while trying to fit in with it. At one point in the film as Skye and Alex show up a bit late to see her father off when he leaves for a business related trip, Carolyn angrily yells at Alex. Afterwards she makes another appearance as Alex attempts to sneak off with the keys to the closed strippers club her dad owned. And then later in the evening she gives Skye a special gift and shares a heartfelt moment with her daughter after Skye opens the little wrapped box. Near the end of the party, Skye informs Carolyn of the events once Courtney informs Alex that Skye is the daughter of a crazy murderer, which enrages Alex and she leaves. She explains that Alex now knows, then when asked where they are Skye begins to describe the location but Carolyn stops her short and claims to know where it is already. Upon arrival she then yells at Alex for holding an illegal, unsupervised party and tries to end it, much to the upset of many teens. After Zoe is set aflame and runs out of the stripper club, all of the teens evacuate out of panic. They see Alex has gone missing and find that Charlie Rotter has taken her captive. Death Running into an abandoned area nearby, Carolyn tries to reason with Charlie, along with Skye in hopes of letting Alex go. He stops to momentarily reveal what has happened to her current husband before he is about to kill Alex. Carolyn manages to make him stop upon revealing Alex is really his daughter too but she is accused of lying. She reveals it is the truth, stating that she had been pregnant with Alex when she left him and Skye. Eventually it escalades until Carolyn suddenly snaps and angrily yells at Skye, who simply watches in shock while Charlie yells at her to stop saying all of the mean things to Skye. She continues until she takes it too far and wishes Skye had never been born. Charlie, having heard enough then slits her throat with his knife. Character Information Carolyn comes off as a typical mother, concerned and usually nice to their child and child's friends. She seems to care for her family and loves them deeply, however this is only her new family... She is also noticeably a very uptight and strict woman. The moment Skye revealed herself to be her daughter she went straight to the alchohol for comfort and a stress releaser. Her moods seem to change like night and day, as noted by Alex, she can be nice one moment but really bitchy the next. Alex then accuses her mother for her mental related problems because of this. It is unknown if Carolyn is aware of the accusations or not. After being confronted by Skye, Carolyn admits to being very young when Skye was born and she just didn't know what to do because of it. This most-likely shown that she wasn't a very capable mother back then, along with her admitting she did know Charlie was insane, which was why she actually left. It's also unknown whether or not Carolyn actually did love Skye. She acted very kindly to her, unlike Alex, but the moment Alex was in danger she snapped and blamed Skye for the entire ordeal. Quotes Trivia Gallery D Carolyn.png Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Part 2 Characters